Fun and Games, part III
by ripsg
Summary: Poorly-written, substandard smut featuring Noblesse characters. Enjoy! This fic has few, if any redeeming features. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanFICTION based on the **NOBLESSE** series. I do not own Noblesse, I am simply borrowing the (pretty) characters for my own nefarious purposes. This ficcy is pure smut. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy!

A/N #1: As mentioned earlier, this is pure porn. It has very little, if any, relevance to the characters themselves or the overarching storyline.

* * *

The iron bar was locked in place between her knees, keeping her knees apart by the same mechanism-an iron **T-bar** that kept her ankles bound together, attached to a padlock.

Raizel casually sipped from the chalice, before turning back to regard her. Edian's vision was completely obscured by the blindfold, which was several inches thicker than the usual material, extending well past her cheekbones.

Her arms were tied in place behind her back by the unforgiving wire/cords, which cut ribbons into her fore and hind arms. Her wrists were wrapped in a/bound by a flexible cotton material.

Droplets flecked the floor, and dribbled over/ _running_ over the ends of her fingers/her fingertips

If it had been wound any tighter, her arms would surely have become dislocated at the elbow joints.

* * *

Raizel repressed a flash of irritation (he hated being disrupted during their activities), and reluctantly moved to answer the door.

Frankenstein was met by a far from unwelcome sight. A voluptuous female form was kneeling in the center of the room.

[He apologized profusely and shut the door behind him with a click.]

Soft blonde hair brushed past Edian's shoulder blades as she leaned forwards in an attempt to lick the bloody residue off the tips of his boots. A cute pink tongue flecked out and ran itself along the stitches in the leather.

Frankenstein's eyes remained riveted, for several seconds on the juncture between her thighs/on the form in the center of the room. With tremendous (read: impossible) effort, he reigned in the uncontrollable desire, and instead apologized profusely, bowed politely, and left the room. If Raizel wanted him to join in the fun, he would certainly offer, correct?

Frankenstein thereafter briefly slapped/slammed his forehead against the handle of the cart, realizing the incredible fallacy of his assumptions. Who was to say that his eternally silent Master would go through such lengths?

A slight chuckle was the only response. He supposed that was enough of a go-ahead.

* * *

He watched as The slut continued sucking on his Master's fingers. He occasionally tweaked her tongue and shoved his hand to the back of her throat, gagging her while simultaneously fondling an ample breast.

Frankenstein nudged her thighs apart with his shoe, wedging it/dragging it, thereafter, against her cunt, followed by a light, bruising kick. thereafter, in her cunt. He ultimately moved to undo the padlock, using the key on the dresser.

[Edian moved to straddle Raizel's lap. Both men were fully clothed. -omit...this is implied]

Edian was still straddling his(Raizel's) lap, smooth, creamy thighs chafing against rough denim.

He eventually slid her to the floor, inverted, having her support herself on her palms.

Frankenstein nudged ample breasts with his foot.


	2. Chapter 3

Edian had been appended to the spreader bar for more than _five hours_. A faint moisture was visible from beneath the blindfold, owing, more than likely, to sheer exhaustion. He moaned slightly at the sight. Raizel appeared to be enjoying himself equally.

He undid the padlock. Edian crumpled in a heap, legs too stiff and tired to fully support her weight.

He at last chained her to the wall in a half-kneeling, half-crouched position. Raizel watched as he nudged her thighs apart with a heavily-booted foot, reaching for a seven-foot long iron rod, dulled at one end for their purposes, and with a marking a short way down from one end.

It took every ounce of self-control Frankenstein possessed to not exceed/bypass the red ring, clearly marked, and impale the buxom, ample-thighed form. To have her scream and cry **_real_** tears of agony as the light left her eyes, scrambling internal organs and coughing up blood. It was an utterly delicious thought.

He nearly hummed with pleasure.

Raizel sensed his contractor's thoughts. "Frankenstein!"

"My apologies, Master."


	3. Chapter 4

_If she did not cry, it did not satisfy him._

He leaned his head against the headboard, disappointed and frustrated by his own proclivities.

She was kneeling by the side of the bed, head-bowed. It was Followed-up by a softly-spoken,

 _"Have I displeased you?"_

Yes. The answer was yes, but she would never know it. The very fact that she retained breath after the deed was a tremendous disappointment.


	4. Chapter 5

He trembled faintly in the aftermath of his climax.

* * *

To her credit, her playacting was superb, eyes glassy and disfocused, without even the slightest signs of breathing or movement in her chest.

The back of his hand hovered several inches in front of her mouth. There was not even the tiniest hint of breath there to graze it.

Her body was limp, as if lifeless. Her jaw loosened but not nearly slackened nor agape.

He sighed, quelling another, muted wave of disappointment. The fingers were still warm. The blood was, fortunately, real, but the wounds non-lethal. He sighed again.


	5. Chapter 6

She was wearing little more than several hundred thin, silver, chain-like adornments about her hips and pelvis, breasts, and thighs.

His hand nudged them aside in order to provide Frankenstein with a better view, hands still tracing and pulling at the flesh of her inner thighs.

He shifted her onto his lap, splaying her thighs for Frankenstein's benefit. He was nothing if not appreciative.

He eventually slid her to the floor, inverted, gripping her thighs/retaining her thighs on his lap.

and eventually passing her over to frankenstein, who thrust inside her.

It was a remarkable show.


	6. Chapter 7

~~~ **Dr. Frankenstein's Second Creation** ~~~

 _To her credit, her playacting was superb, eyes glassy and disfocused, without even the slightest signs of breathing or movement in her chest._

 _The back of his hand hovered several inches in front of her mouth. There was not even the tiniest hint of breath there to graze it._

 _Her body was limp, as if lifeless. Her jaw loosened but not nearly slackened nor agape._

 _He sighed, quelling another, muted wave of disappointment. The fingers were still warm. The blood was, fortunately, real, but the wounds non-lethal. He sighed again._

* * *

For what other purpose did a woman's head serve, than to stay/ _stave off decomposition_?

It was a thought he would keep to himself.

Unlike the body, facial features possessed no clear idealization, or set of idealizations. It was a highly frustrating thing. He leaned the back of his head against the headboard, disgruntled.

He _loved_ hoods when it came to his playmates. What right did the creature have to look at him? What better assurance of complete control, of dominance than the _simple length of cloth?_

It was not simply a silicone body with a light steel frame- it was flesh and blood! Organs

pulsed and blood flowed through its veins, throbbing and pulsating beneath his fingertips.

It was his greatest creation!

An ample endowment lay beneath a hooded cerebrum, just as he preferred live-women during their activities. So to what end did he need a live woman anymore?

His hands slid down to "her" thighs, stroking lightly.

He loosened/slid a hand beneath the garment about "her" hips before snapping it back into place.

He dragged a knife along one of the thighs, moaning. He watched, with glee, as crimson bubbled to the surface.

Like the screw-top lid of a bottle coming loose, so too did his self control, and he began grinding/rutting

against his creation.

Ironically, the inherent guilt and weight of the deed had actually, utterly illogically, and ironically, been even greater than if it had been a real woman.

.../the () he c that day was even greater than if it had been a real, live wmn. He often

wondered why that was.

Excitement quickly overwhelmed him.

He had not bothered extensively with the facial details-his preferred form of play with

in the past had often involved similar toys, and his doll was a hooded one.

[It had him nearly ecstatic, nearly delirious with enjoyment.]

He noted, with vague amusement, that he committed an equal or greater sin when indulging himself with a lifelike doll, as he would with a real woman.

So then what purpose did a real woman serve?

What on Earth did he need a woman for, when a doll would work as well?

Some ego-stroking?

It was a thought simultaneously **intensely** depressing, and yet somehow ameliorating.

Dr. Frankenstein admired his latest creation, a true technological marvel!

His master required tea upstairs. The door to the lab slid shut behind him.

Therefore, if his lover wished to solicit his services, he would ensure that she needed to beg.

With that same, depressing and gratifying thought, he made his way upstairs.

It was a thought simultaneously **intensely** depressing **and** intensely ameliorating.

The door to the lab slid shut behind him. It was time for his Master's midday meal.

Rosaria pushed herself to her feet, and into a pair of fuzzy pink slippers (courtesy of Frankenstein), completely oblivious to Frankenstein's guilt and internal struggle.

She strode past the mantle-easily bypassing the leather, and without even sparing it a second-glance.

It was a thought simultaneously intensely ameliorating and intensely depressing.

A blade of grass in a river without any roots to tether it.


	7. Chapter 9

Edian appeared determined to tease him, the moist heat against the front of his trousers was driving him nearly insane. At last he undid the clasp on his belt, allowing her to pleasure him.

It appeared that she had dissatisfied him in some way.

Edian bowed her head, in full expectation of punishment/Edian accepted/accepting whatever her punishment was. Raizel was rarely if ever displeased by her services.

Stars briefly exploded in front of her vision. She curled up by the fireplace, nursing a broken wrist.

* * *

"Get on your knees, bitch."

She supported herself on her forearms as He penetrated her doggy-style.

Her hind-arms and shoulders were marred with lines and various other still-bleeding patterns. His fingers chafedbrushed against it briefly.

He supposed it was a testament to how much she enjoyed pain at the hands of his Master./at his Master's hands.

* * *

Did that enjoyment extend to him, he briefly wondered?

He was at once, assaulted by an irrepressible sadistic urge, dislocating her right shoulderblade and grinding himself into the figure's back.

Edian's lips parted, her eyes glassy.

Although he doubted that Edian had been able to fully enjoy such extraordinary pain (although maybe she did), it had been one of the greatest ecstasies he had ever perpetrated.


	8. Chapter 11

Various instruments of torture and dissection were suspended from hooks appended to an aluminum mesh above the tabletop.

Her arms had been bound behind her back. She was still bound to the marble tabletop.

Frankenstein observed the scene between his Master and Edian with the occasional hum or exclamation of enjoyment.

He ran the razor up and down her forearms, upper back, posterior, and inner thighs in short, horizontal lines. Rosaria, who had also been watching the scene, periodically lapped at the blood.

He dipped the ladle into the oil, which was still being kept boiling. It was undoubtedly scalding.

And Edian _screamed,_ bucking within the restraints.

There was still no safeword.

A faint moisture pooled beneath her eyes.

Frankenstein at last made his way to the table, presumably, to indulge himself directly. He pulled a knife, discarding the sheath at the foot of the table.


	9. Chapter 12

He had the clamps and rope appended to either side of her vulva, with one end attached to the wall behind her. He had her walk forwards, hitching her skirt up above her head.

The cords/string eventually spread her open, causing him to hit his climax right then and there.


	10. Chapter 10

Her arms had been bound behind her back. She was still bound to/lying on the marble tabletop.

Frankenstein observed the scene between his Master and Edian with the occasional hum or exclamation of enjoyment (or an ill-suppressed moan)

He ran the razor up and down her forearms, upper back, posterior, and inner thighs in short, horizontal lines, periodically lapping at the blood.

He dipped the ladle into the oil, which was still being kept boiling. It was undoubtedly scalding.

And Edian _screamed,_ bucking within the restraints.

There was still no safeword.

A faint moisture pooled beneath her eyes.

Frankenstein at last made his way to the table, presumably, to indulge himself directly. He pulled a knife, discarding the sheath at the foot of the table.


	11. Chapter 1 (Revised)

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanFICTION based on the **NOBLESSE** series. I do not own Noblesse, I am simply borrowing the (pretty) characters for my own nefarious purposes. This ficcy is pure smut. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy!

A/N #1: As mentioned earlier, this is pure porn. It has very little, if any, relevance to the characters themselves or the overarching storyline.

* * *

The iron bar was locked in place between her knees, the spreader bar keeping them apart by the same mechanism that kept the creature's ankles bound together-an iron **T-bar** that kept her ankles bound together, attached to a padlock.

He casually sipped from the chalice, before turning back to regard her. Edian's vision was completely obscured by the blindfold, which was several inches thicker than the usual material, extending well past her cheekbones.

Her arms were tied in place behind her back by the unforgiving wire, which cut ribbons into her fore- and hind- arms. Her wrists were bound by a flexible cotton material.

Droplets flecked the floor, _running_ over the ends of beautiful, petite fingertips.

If it had been wound any tighter, her arms would surely have become dislocated at the elbow joints.

* * *

Raizel repressed a near-murderous flash of irritation and reluctantly moved to answer the door, **dismissing thoughts of murder** -of Frankenstein's all-too-sorry, bloodied-to-a-pulp, mangled, and _otherwise-severely-mutilated_ form from his mind.

...and thus, the Noblesse picked up where he left off with his slave.

He was nothing if not magnanimous, he decided.

* * *

Frankenstein's eyes were met by a far from unwelcome sight. A voluptuous female form was kneeling in the center of the room.

Soft blonde hair brushed past her shoulder blades as she leaned forwards in an attempt to lick the bloody residue off the tips of his boots. A cute pink tongue flecked out and ran itself along the stitches in the leather.

Frankenstein's eyes remained riveted, for several seconds on the juncture between her thighs. With tremendous (read: impossible) effort, he reigned in the uncontrollable desire, and instead apologized profusely, bowed, and left the room. If he wanted him to join in the fun, he would certainly offer.

Frankenstein thereafter briefly slammed his forehead against the handle of the cart, realizing the incredible fallacy of his assumptions. Who was to say that his eternally silent Master would go through such lengths?

A slight chuckle was the only response. He supposed that was enough of a go-ahead.

* * *

He watched as the slut continued sucking on his Master's fingers. He occasionally tweaked her tongue and shoved his hand to the back of her throat, gagging her while simultaneously fondling an ample breast.

Frankenstein nudged her thighs apart with his shoe, dragging it, thereafter, against her cunt, followed by a light, bruising kick. thereafter, in her cunt. He ultimately moved to undo the padlock, using the key on the dresser.

He watched as she moved to straddle Raizel's lap. Both men were fully clothed.

Edian was still straddling his(Raizel's) lap, smooth, creamy thighs chafing against rough denim.

He eventually slid her to the floor, **_inverted_** , having the wench support herself on her palms.


	12. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanFICTION based on the **NOBLESSE** series. I do not own Noblesse, I am simply borrowing the (pretty) characters for my own nefarious purposes. This ficcy is pure smut. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy!

A/N #1: As mentioned earlier, this is pure porn. It has very little, if any, relevance to the characters themselves or the overarching storyline.

* * *

The iron bar was locked in place, keeping her knees apart between her knees by the iron T-bar that kept her ankles bound together, attached to a padlock.

Raizel casually sipped from the chalice, before turning back to regard her. Edian's vision was completely obscured by the blindfold, which was several inches thicker than the usual material, extending well past her cheekbones.

Her arms were tied in place by the unforgiving wire/cords, which cut ribbons into her fore and hind arms. Her wrists were wrapped in a/bound by a flexible cotton material.

Droplets flecked the floor, and dribbled over/running over the ends of her fingers/her fingertips

If it had been wound any tighter, his arms would surely have become dislocated at the elbow joints.

* * *

Raizel repressed a flash of irritation (he hated being disrupted during their activities), and reluctantly moved to answer the door.

Frankenstein was met by a far from unwelcome sight. A voluptuous female form was kneeling in the center of the room.

[He apologized profusely and shut the door behind him with a click.]

Soft blonde hair brushed past Edian's shoulder blades as she leaned forwards in an attempt to lick the bloody residue off the tips of his boots. A cute pink tongue flecked out and ran itself along the stitches in the leather.

Frankenstein's eyes remained riveted, for several seconds on the juncture between her thighs/on the form in the center of the room. With tremendous (read: impossible) effort, he reigned in the uncontrollable desire, and instead apologized profusely, bowed politely, and left the room. If Raizel wanted him to join in the fun, he would certainly offer, correct?

Frankenstein thereafter briefly slapped/slammed his forehead against the handle of the cart, realizing the incredible fallacy of his assumptions. Who was to say that his eternally silent Master would go through such lengths?

A slight chuckle was the only response. He supposed that was enough of a go-ahead.

* * *

He watched as The slut continued sucking on his Master's fingers. He occasionally tweaked her tongue and shoved his hand to the back of her throat, gagging her while simultaneously fondling an ample breast.

Frankenstein nudged her thighs apart with his shoe, wedging it/dragging it, thereafter, against her cunt, followed by a light, bruising kick. thereafter, in her cunt. He ultimately moved to undo the padlock, using the key on the dresser.

[Edian moved to straddle Raizel's lap. Both men were fully clothed. -omit...this is implied]

Edian was still straddling his(Raizel's) lap, smooth, creamy thighs chafing against rough denim.

She eventually slid to the floor, inverted., supporting herself on her palms. All "important" and relevant features were still where he wanted them.

Frankenstein nudged her breasts with his foot.


	13. Chapter 13

~~~ **Harem Hijinks (aka. the Lord is a _sadist_ )**~~~

She _howled/_ cried tears of raw _agony_ as he drove the second fishhook through her vulva, tears streaming freely down her cheeks.

It was utterly, _indescribably_ intoxicating, alongside the sight of her bleeding cunt.

He briefly admired her cunt and added several more bleeding welts to her thighs.

Rather than simply adding lines to her breasts, he had taken with him entire strips of skin with

the same razor, by using the flat of the blade.

He later had these cooked and served as an _accompaniment to his evening meal_.

* * *

He had installed clips underneath the skirt he had had her wear (she immediately knew what to do with them), with the strings appended snugly to her thighs.

The hem lingered teasingly just below the desired revelation/view. On exceedingly rare occasions, it revealed an absolutely unbelievable sight.

Each movement, each gyration, had him beside himself with pleasure.

He ultimately bid her to straddle his lap and slid his hand beneath the garment, fondling and inverting that which had provided him with so much pleasure.

* * *

An image of Raskreia briefly rose to his mind, unbidden. He dismissed it as quickly as humanly possible/discarded it from his mind as quickly as he was able.

It was such a frustrating thing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Woman-in-a-Box** ~~~~~

A simple, inexpensive cardboard box was all that was needed, featuring a single, petite, circular cut-out.

He had the bitch/his slave/her/Edian press her attributes up against the opening. He gripped the sides of the box, taking his pleasure.

* * *

He later _rewarded her_ with a reduced punishment-ten lashes as opposed to the usual thirty.

* * *

He lathered the buxom beauty in copious crimson.

He tilted the narrow vessel yet again, allowing several more drops to land on her chest and abdomen, before smearing the same with his palms, and even dribbling it into her cunt.

He had had one of his other slaves _draw her own blood_ , filling the vessel.

It was a delirious sight.

* * *

It was an exceedingly headier ecstasy precisely because it was covered, becoming unveiled an _agonizingly pleasurable_ millimeter at a time.

The show was a little _too good_.

The Lord hit his climax/discharged by the time it was fully unveiled.

* * *

A/N: the scene below refers to cannibal _playacting_.

"Rosaria...please...enjoy yourself."

A faint moisture dampened her cheek.

Rosaria smirked. Like the screw-top lid of a bottle coming loose, so too did her self control.

the irrepressible desire to rend her flesh and spill her blood overtook her.

she bit into her shoulder, raking fingernails against her abdomen and breasts.

she continued rutting, ultimately shuddering and tossing her head back.

Her gaze drifted towards the mangled remains/she cannibalized the mangled remains.

His hand

strayed to the front of his trousers, having thoroughly enjoyed the scene between

The Lord (), thoroughly enjoying the show/having thoroughly enjoyed the show between Rosaria and Edian.

* * *

He had the clamps and rope appended to either side of her vulva by clips. He had her walk forwards.

The cords/string eventually spread her open, causing him to hit his climax right then and there.

* * *

He added several more bleeding cuts and welts to his gloriously well-endowed and buxom slave's back. The creature had been chained to the bed.

He took aim.

Cum mixed with blood from the cuts. She looked absolutely delicious.


End file.
